


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 7

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: "Who is who":31. Tangy = Maz Kanata at “Dexter's Diner” (The Night before Grievous & Dooku took the Supreme Chancelor in RotS, 19 BBY)32. Sweet = Sheev Palpatine at 'Dexter's Diner' (The Night before Grievous & Dooku took the Supreme Chancelor in RotS, 19 BBY)33. Spicy = young Boba Fett at 'Dexter's Diner' (The Night before Grievous & Dooku took the Supreme Chancelor in RotS, 19 BBY)34. Bitter = Orson Callan Krennic in Nagina's new home on Lothal (just days after RotS, 19 BBY)35. Bland = Darth Vader on far away Coruscant (some days after RotS, 19 BBY)





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 7

**31\. Tangy**

  
Dexter managed an unusual combination of sweet and sour with the dish right in front of you.

When his human waitress Hermione comes by, you stop her. “What's this called, dear?”

Your Wookie companions laugh.

“ **Tangy** Mushroom Skewers,” Hermione beams.

You smirk.

Trust Chewbacca to order a Kashyyyk meal on Coruscant.

You raise your glass to the brave warriors, before you make your way to the ladies' room. Even a pirate queen like you needs a pit-stop like a pod racer now and again.

Soon you bump into the middle aged woman with sad eyes. Haunted by the dark side.

 

 

 

**32\. Sweet**

  
Nagina is as **sweet** as the chocolate milk shake in front of her. It felt right bringing her here to CoCo Town tonight. Especially after her trials with both Grievous and Dooku. She did well, but it cost her a lot of energy. You want to recharge her inner batteries with your stay here at 'Dexter's Diner'.

Not many people know that blood and chocolate have been used by the ancient Sith for their unholy rituals.

Enchanted, you watch your niece drink.

Corrupting her never worked. You were the one who fell under her spell. For better or for worse.

 

 

**33\. Spicy**

  
After your short emergency meeting in that closet you sneak out of the building through Dexter's back yard and walk in again through the front door.

The place is crowded with other bounty hunters and CoCo Town's working class community. In the back you can even spot a table with Wookie warriors and an alien lady with orange skin.

You decide that you badly need a drink. No matter what!

Studying the menu, you decide on something called ' **Spicy** Mandalorian Bubble Tea'.

Meeting _me'suum'ika_ makes you nostalgic all the time. Perhaps this is why old Palpatine loves her so much.

 

 

**34\. Bitter**

  
The bowl of cabbage soup that Ina just served you is gorgeous. You cherish every spoon of it. But her betrayal leaves a **bitter** taste in your mouth anyway.

She has been seeing a mysterious man, whom you cannot identify. Since his arrival all of your monitoring technique fails you. There is no audio recording of him and the only visual you have is vague.

The Emperor won't be pleased with you.

With growing anger you glower at Ina, who keeps playing innocent.

And suddenly, there is a Loth-cat.

How you hate felines! They are incorrigible, feisty and incalculable.

 

 

**35\. Bland**

  
You are asked to follow a ' **Bland** Diet' because of the gastric distress you are having. That's the understatement of the millennium!

Obi-Wan also destroyed your stomach when he denied you the higher ground.

Your artificial hands curl into fists.

Hate and pain are the only ingredients left in your life.

Considering hard, you could add a bit of fear though.

Perhaps you can find that kindergarten teacher from the opera again. Reorganizing her organs will surely cure her weight problem. Everyone deserves a life-changing experience.

Back at the temple the creché keepers always pointed out the value of sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> "Who is who":  
> 31\. Tangy = Maz Kanata at “Dexter's Diner” (The Night before Grievous & Dooku took the Supreme Chancelor in RotS, 19 BBY)
> 
> 32\. Sweet = Sheev Palpatine at 'Dexter's Diner' (The Night before Grievous & Dooku took the Supreme Chancelor in RotS, 19 BBY)
> 
> 33\. Spicy = young Boba Fett at 'Dexter's Diner' (The Night before Grievous & Dooku took the Supreme Chancelor in RotS, 19 BBY)
> 
> 34\. Bitter = Orson Callan Krennic in Nagina's new home on Lothal (just days after RotS, 19 BBY)
> 
> 35\. Bland = Darth Vader on far away Coruscant (some days after RotS, 19 BBY)


End file.
